


Light Through The Curtains, Light Of Life

by mrsmischief



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:58:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsmischief/pseuds/mrsmischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little Tom/reader drabble I wrote. Sunday morning, again. But this time, something is new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Through The Curtains, Light Of Life

It was a late morning on a Sunday. When the Sunday was didn't really matter, since Sundays are always the same, aren't they? Tired eyes, the sounds of birds singing and children laughing in the park outside. Soft light through the curtains, and even softer pillows. This Sunday was exactly like that.

You were still wrapped up in your side of the duvet, your cheek pressed against the pillow. Tom's arm was around you, keeping you close while his mouth moved to your cheek, to your neck, by your ear.

"Darling... Time to wake up..." he murmured softly, and even though your eyes were closed you could hear the smile that now curved on his gorgeous, soft lips. Your own mouth twitched, too, but instead of waking up you refused, groaning as you turned on your other side. Your back was to him now, but it didn't make him stop. 

A light chuckle got past his lips before they returned on your skin, kissing the back of your neck and then your hair.

"Come on darling... Let's get breakfast... Come on..." he kept on murmuring in your ear. You stayed put, pulling the duvet over you more as he spoke. This was too good to wake up from, you thought, you simply didn't want to face the world just yet. You wanted to stay there forever, in the world of soft white pillows and Tom's voice in your ear, his arms around you.

"Come on, my love..." he whispered again, but when you still didn't stir he changed the subject.  
"Oh, honey, last night was amazing, by the way," he said, and by now you could hear a grin instead of a smile.   
"I had no idea you could do _that_... And my god, you're so flexible... You're just amazing, darling, amazing and beautiful and sweet and so fucking sexy and I love you."

 Now, that definitely made you wake up. You turned around quickly, throwing the duvet off you and facing him again.

"What did you say?" you asked, your eyes wide. Neither of you had uttered those words before, even though you both knew the time would have to come sometime soon. And now it had.

"I said I love you," he said quietly and more seriously, but still smiling. "Does that shock you?"  
"Well it was a bit unexpected," you admitted, reaching your hands behind his neck and giving him a gentle, loving kiss.  
"But you're a lucky man," you said then, smirking against his lips.  
"Am I, now? Why..?" he asked, wrapping his arms tighter around you, fingers running up and down your spine, making you shiver.  
"Because the girl I love is in my bed?"  
"That too, but also because..." you took a deliberate pause, making him wait while you straddled him and leaned down, hovering your lips just over his before finally speaking, almost exhaling the words into his mouth.

"Because I love you, too," you said, and to that there was no verbal reply, only physical as he pulled you closer and you both got lost in the bliss one can only truly experience if it is a Sunday morning and they're in love...

 


End file.
